This is what COULD Have Happened
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is an alternate universe where James saves Lily, but he is killed in her place to protect Harry


This is What _Could_ Have Happened…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harrry Potter or its characters. I am just a crazy fan girl with random ideas. I am not usually a Snape/Lily fan, but the idea came to me randomly so I had to write it. This is an alternate universe fan fiction that may or may not have an OC character involved. If you don't like either of these, please stop reading now so I don't hear any flames. Thank you, and enjoy the fan fiction.

Prologue:

Everyone reading this story knows all too well the story of the famous Harry Potter. We all know how James died to protect the two, and Lily protecting Harry turning him into the famous boy who lived. What if the story went differently? What I am about to tell you is what could have happened in the story…

_It was the night of Harry's second Halloween. He was a year old, and James, his father, was making little fireworks out of his wand making the little one year old giggle along with his beautiful mother Lily. Suddenly with a crack their new secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew, appeared. He didn't usually apparate so something must have been up. The long time friend of James wept and graveled at his feet._

"_I'm so s…sorry James…I…I…" he stammered._

"_What? What is it Wormtail?" James asked him._

"_He…he…he knows…" was all the poor man could say. James looked at him with big eyes, pleading, hoping that it wasn't true. That the boy whom he was good friends with for so long had not in fact sold them out by telling Voldemort where they were. James couldn't think of that now. _

"_Stay here and watch Harry…" James said as he gathered Lily's and Harry's things._

"_James, what are you doing?" Lily asked him._

"_Protecting you and Harry…" James said as he grabbed Lily by the arm and took her to the fire place._

"_Number 4 Privet Drive." he exclaimed using the floo powder network to take Lily to her sister's house. Obviously the shocked muggles who were just getting home from a Halloween party with friends._

"_I'm sorry about this Dursleys…Family emergency…" James said going back through._

"_Wait… James…" Lily said pulling him back._

"_I'll protect Harry I promise darling…" James said before giving his wife a long kiss. He traveled back to his house just in time to see Voldemort burst through Harry's door. James didn't care that Peter was gone at that moment. He wanted to protect his son. He stood in front of his soon and bravely held his want out to the Dark Lord. _

"_Move assside…pathetic blood traitor…" he hissed. _

"_How am I a blood traitor when you're a half blood?" James said motioning an 'expelliarmus.' However Voldemort was too quick for him. The killing curse hit him at full blast and James' body hit Harry's crib startling the one year old making him cry. Voldemort then turned to the boy and did the same curse. However the backlash of magic caused the entire house to explode except the crib and James' body, which were undamaged. Harry started crying sadly and loudly. _

_Soon Sirius showed up on his flying motorcycle. He picked up the crying baby, and calmed him down. He was mourning the loss of his best friend, but loved his godson too much to cry in front of him. He saw Peter dead in the entrance so he knew that revenge was out of the question. All he could do was mourn the loss of his best friend. Then he noticed…where was Lily? _

_Just as he came to this realization, she entered the room by apparition. The first thing Lily saw when she entered the room was James' body. She ran to him crying and held his body close._

"_No…James…" she whimpered. Sirius knelt while holding Harry close and rubbed Lily's back. She hugged onto him in response immediately and hugged both he and her son. _

"_You…you and Harry can stay with me if you wish…" Sirius said finally. "I know how horrible your sister and brother-in-law are. You and Harry deserve a happy home. After all, the Voldemort is defeated…"_

_Lily finally looked up to her late husband's best friend. "I…I know…thank you so much Sirius. You have always been so good to us."_

_Sirius helped Lily up and led her to his motorcycle while carrying Harry. The three of them flew to Sirius' house after gathering their stuff from the Dursley's house. _

_Lily slowly got over the loss of her husband by taking good care of her son. Sirius also had a relationship with a woman and had a daughter with her…however she died in childbirth. Sirius was in a very deep depression, leaving Lily to take care of both Harry and Sirius' daughter Amelia. A few months after this, Lily went up to Sirius and slapped him._

"_what…what was that for?" Sirius asked her._

"_You need to take care of your daughter! She needs you! You helped me after James died. Now its my turn to help you. Amelia needs her father Padfoot!" Lily said poking a finger in his chest. _

_Sirius got over the shock of the slap, and hugged Lily._

"_Thanks Lily…" he said to her. _

_For the next eight years, Lily and Sirius raised Harry and Amelia together. Soon it was time for Harry to go to school…_


End file.
